FIG. 1 is an illustrative perspective view of a conventional electrical connector with pins adapted to be inserted into pin receiving passageways of a circuit board in an interference fit; and FIG. 2 is a local enlarged view of a special contact holder of FIG. 1 to hold and support pins of contacts of the electrical connector.
As shown in FIG. 1, the electrical connector mainly comprises a body 10, a plurality of contacts 20 received in the body 10, and a contact holder 30 mounted on a terminal end surface of the body 10.
The contact 20 has a pin to be inserted into a circuit board (not shown) at one end thereof and a contact portion to be elastically contacted with an electrical card (not shown) at the other end thereof. A part of the contact 20 between the pin and the contact portion is received in the body 10.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the pin of the contact 20 vertically extends beyond the body 10, and the pin of the contact 20 has an enlarged base 20a received in a base receiving opening 30a of the contact holder 30 so that the pin of the contact 20 is stably held and supported by the contact holder 30 to effectively prevent the pin of the contact 20 from being deformed or bent during forcibly being inserted into the pin receiving passageway of the circuit board in an interference fit manner.
In the conventional electrical connector shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the contact holder 30 separated from the body 10 must be additionally provided to specially hold and support the contacts 20. As a result, the number of components of the electrical connector is increased, complicating the assembly work of the electrical connector, and increasing the cost of the electrical connector.